Creator
by kitsunemajin
Summary: If the Hellsing Organization fights against vampires, why did they create Alucard? Alucard's creator has finally broken her silence just in time to help the Hellsing organization fight the vampire who calls himself Master. Can she help them or not?
1. The Midnight Meeting

A/N: Don't own Hellsing, never will.

* * *

"London is still beautiful." I whispered. "Especially from here."

_Alucard is probably still in servitude to the Hellsing family. Humph, I still can't get used to calling him that. _

Just then, something moved behind me. I whirled around.

"Whose there?"

Silence.

"Show yourself!"

Everything went black.

* * *

"India Hellsing!" A harsh voice broke the silence.

"Shit." I gasped, spilling some of the hot liquid on myself.

"India!" My father's voice was accompanied by the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Yes Father?" I asked.

"The guests are here, and you need to change into something suitable."

"Father, must I attend this dinner? Couldn't I just work on this experiment?""Absolutely not. Lord Smith is a member of the House of Lords. His son is about your age, and I believe it would be a good match. Hurry up and get changed."

"Yes Father."

I sighed as I hurried up the stairs. Ever since my last birthday, Father has been trying to find me a husband. It seemed as if there was a new suitor to dine with every night. I feel like telling him I don't want to get married, at least not soon.

Once in my room, Cosette, one of the maids, helped me dress. I didn't bother to glance in the mirror; I knew Father had already ordered Cosette to make me look beautiful.

"Miss Hellsing, are you ready?" Cosette asked, picking up a comb and some pins.

"I think I'll go down like this." I said.

"Ah, India." My father's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "I am glad you could join us."

Next to my father stood Lord Smith, a short, round man. To his right was a young man just as fat.

"It is good to see you again Miss Hellsing." Lord Smith kissed my hand. "This is my son, Arthur."

"It is a pleasure." I smiled graciously as Arthur kissed my hand.

I could tell it was going to be a long night when Lord Smith started talking about how he saved several villagers from being burned at the stake. My prediction was right, and I was very happy when they finally left.

* * *

"Young ladies should not be out this late." A man dressed in red said, stopping his horse next to mine.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked, tensing.

"I am Count Dracula. And you are?"

"India Hellsing. My father controls this land, he didn't mention anyone new." "I just moved into my family home. Tell me, why is a beautiful young lady like you doing out this late?"

"That is none of your business Count."  
"Of course not."

Just then, the moon shone down on us and I caught my first real glimpse at Count Dracula. He had shoulder length black hair and eyes the color of my father's tea.

"Is something the matter Miss Hellsing?"

"Nu… Nothing. I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Count."

I turned my horse and galloped back to the house. My heart was pounding when I got into my room. From my window I could see Count Dracula galloping toward one of the old manors. That manor was abandoned; the inhabitants went mad many years ago.

Slowly, my breathing returned to normal. _Who was he? And why was he out so late. I'm the only one out that late usually, and that's only when I can't sleep. I have to ask Father. _This whole situation was confusing and my head was spinning. Hopefully it would make sense in the morning as I could barely keep my eyes open. I welcomed sleep.

* * *

The next morning it was the sun that woke me, however if it hadn't, the sound of someone hurrying up the stairs would have. Cosette threw open the door and went over to my dresser.

"Lord Hellsing wishes you to hurry downstairs." She said, holding up a dress.

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions and get out of bed!"

She dressed me hurriedly before shoving me out of the room. I could hear voices at the bottom of the stairs.

"You will like my daughter Count."

"I am sure that I will."

That voice, it was Count Dracula! I tried to turn back.

"Ah, India, it is good to see that you are up." My father's voice was cheerful.

"Good morning." I turned and smiled.

"I would like to introduce Count Dracula."

"It is a pleasure Miss India." Dracula took my hand as I reached the end of the stairs.

"Likewise."

"India, Count Dracula has just moved into the old manor house on the other side of the moor." My father informed me. "Now Count, if you would come with me, we can work out the whole tax situation."

"Of course." He didn't take his eyes off of me. "It was a pleasure Miss India."

I watched as my father led the Count towards his office.

"Are you hungry Miss Hellsing?" A voice asked.

"Very."

The rest of the day went by quickly and Count Dracula left before midday. That night at dinner, Father was almost jumping for joy.

"India, what did you think of Count Dracula?"

"Father?"

"He has expressed interest in marrying you."

"What?" I spilt some of my soup on my dress.

"He is coming for dinner tomorrow. I suggest you be on your best behavior, no experiments causing fires or getting hurt while riding your damn horse."

"Yes Father."

"We'll find you a husband yet."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is finished and chapter 3 is almost done. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Marriage to the Count?

I don't own Hellsing, never have, never will. Thank you to Until We Fall and Denekrad for reviewing!

* * *

"It is a great pleasure to have you here with us." My father smiled at the Count from his spot at the head of the table.

"It is a pleasure to be here." The Count returned the gesture before glancing at me. "And to be in such fine company."

The kitchen doors opened and the servants emerged with several different dishes. After helping ourselves to the food, conversation began again.

"So what do you plan to do with the land Count?"

"Hopefully I will be able to farm it, but if that fails I can always raise cattle or sheep."

"Wheat grows well on the moor, but watch out for the wild ponies. They love to eat it."

"I didn't know there were wild ponies this far north."

"Oh yes, we have a whole herd running around. Quite a nuisance really, one of the stallions got India's mare pregnant about a year ago."  
"That is a nuisance."

Servants cleared the dishes when we were done and then brought in the dessert. The cooks pulled out all of the stops, it was coved in white frosting and sugar roses were placed all around the base with a large one sitting on the top.

After we had all finished our slices of cake, I was shooed away while the men went into the poolroom to smoke. There was nothing left for me to do so I headed to my lab in the basement.

"Miss India," one of the servants stopped me at the door.

"What is it?"

"Your Father will want you to say goodbye to the guest."

"When that time comes, you can come and get me."

I didn't let her say anything else as I headed down the stairs. None of the servants would go into my lab, they were too afraid of what was down there.

"Now to get back to this." I sighed. "Maybe Father won't interrupt me this time."

_Wishful thinking. Hopefully I won't spill boiling Holy Water on myself this time._

Time flew by and I was surprised by the clock tower chiming midnight. My experiment was a complete failure, which was starting to frustrate me. I'd been working on it for about a month.

"Damn it. Why won't this work right? Everything is there, but it still isn't working."

_I can't go to bed now, I'll go for a ride, maybe then I can clear my head._

* * *

The wind whipped through my hair as I galloped along the path. It was a dark night so I had a hard time seeing the path. That was why I noticed a light in the distance.

"What is that?"

As I got closer, I could see it was a fire, with a group of peasants standing around it. One of them was tied up and it looked like they were going to throw him into it. My heart raced as I galloped towards them.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled at them.

They dropped the man before dropping to their knees. When I dismounted I could see that the man was pale and shaking. I turned my attention to the man who looked like the leader of the group.

"What is going on here?" I growled.

"Miss Hellsing, this man is a vampire." He replied, not fazed by me at all.

"Prove it."

"He has fangs."

I moved to the pale man and gently opened his mouth. There were no fangs.

"He does not. Now get that fire out or I'll have all of you hanged."

"Yes, m'lady."

They went about putting it out while I untied the man. He was able to stand, which he did while looking at the ground. I gave him my flask of water, and he drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you, m'lady." He whispered.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" I asked gently. "I can arrange a ride home for you."

"No, m'lady, you have helped me enough." He gave me a small smile before turning down the road.

"As for the rest of you." I spun around to look at the peasants. "You are to go home and never bother that man again. Do you understand me."

"Yes m'lady."

"And if you ever have a complaint against another villager, take it up with may father. We don't need you all burning people at the stake. Now go."

They scurried away, as if afraid that I'd do something to them. Sighing, I mounted my horse and watched them run down the road.

"They'll probably be out tomorrow night too." I told my horse. "We'll just have to get Father to stop it."

"Peasants fear the things they know nothing about." The voice came from behind me.

"They also fear authority." I turned to see Count Dracula.

"True, but which fear is greater?"

"The clearest one."

"It is not often that I see the same woman out past midnight, it is even rarer that I see her twice in a week."

"It is not often that I see anyone out besides peasants, especially Counts."

He laughed.

"You are quite the young woman."

"Thank you, you aren't that bad yourself."

"Tell me, what brings you out this late Miss India?"

"A troubled mind."

"I would think that the Lord's daughter would have no troubles."

"More than you would think."

"I do not doubt that. Come, let's walk."

My horse followed his as we walked over the moor.

"I told your Father that I am interest in your hand in marriage."

"He told me."

"Yes, I believe that he was extremely surprised after we'd only just met."

"You are very right." I laughed. "He'd almost given up on finding me a suitor."

"I do not get the image that you are a difficult young woman."

"It's more of that I am not interested in things women do. I'd rather ride my horse than sew or work in my lab instead of flirting."

"Ah yes, your Father said that you were a scholar. He also said that you worked on finding new ways to kill vampires."

"Yes."

"I thought they were all legends."

"My family has been hunting them for years, and our methods have been a little behind the times. I've been working on newer ways."

"It looks like my new wife will be a brilliant one."

I laughed.

"I'm not brilliant."

"There aren't that many women who can claim to have worked in a lab. In fact, I don't know of that many men. Most are afraid of the church."

"Ah, the church is nothing."

"You don't believe?"

"I don't believe in corruption if that is what you mean."

"You think the Catholic Church is corrupt then?"

"That is just my opinion."

"I see. Now, I am afraid, we must part."

"I enjoyed your company Count."

"And I yours. If it is not a trouble, I must ask if you may do me a favor."

"Of course."

"Meet me at the fork of the roads to London and Derby tomorrow night."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

He must not have heard me fore he turned his mount and galloped away. I let a small smile come on my face before turning towards the manor. Then I noticed something, many of the lights were on.

_Father must know I'm gone._ I spurred my horse into a gallop and made it to the door as he opened it. His face was filled with rage; he pulled me into the house by my hair.

"Where the hell have you been?" He roared, throwing me down on the sofa.

"I was out riding." I gasped.

"With that devil."

"What?"

"You were out with the Count, were you not?"

"I met him out there and he walked me home."

"You are not to see him again."

"What? Why?"

"He is in leagues with vampires." My oldest brother, Cedric said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What?"

"The peasants have been saying that he is a vampire and he recently revealed to me that he knew about the graveyard."

"The graveyard?"

"Stupid girl."

I felt his hand come across my face. There were tears in my eyes when I looked up at him.

"The graveyard where the master vampire is buried. He said he was going to visit there at midnight."

"Why would that matter?"

"You pay no attention, do you? It is only at midnight that he can be resurrected."

"I have also looked into his past." Cedric looked at me from across the room. "His father was burned at the stake for witchcraft. When he lived in London, he seduced several young women before bleeding them to death. They were never able to prove that he did it. It is said that it was a love spell."

"Impossible."

"You've fallen in love with him!"

Father hit my other cheek this time.

"You are under his spell."

"I am not."

"Cedric, take her to her room. I am going to send for the priest to bless her. Then we are going to make plans to burn that manor."

"Of course, Father."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the stairs. I struggled with him, but he wouldn't let go. Eventually he got tired of my struggling; he hoisted me onto his shoulder. After kicking open my door he dropped me on the bed.

"Stay here." He said. "And everything will be sorted out."

With that, he closed the door. I heard a key turn and the lock click. My mind began to race; my eyes scoured the room, looking for something, anything, to help me get out. Then I remembered something and dashed to my closet. Inside was a rope I'd hidden in there in case of something like this.

"Forgive me Father." I whispered as I tied it to the bedpost. "But you're wrong."

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 2. I've just finished Chapter 3, and I'm going to post that next Saturday. Until then, sleep tight.


	3. The Death of Dracula

A/N: Thanks to Denekrad for reviewing. One line means scene change and two means flashback/end of flashback.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned them, but don't.

* * *

I pounded on the oak door, praying that someone would answer. Inside I could hear some movement and a very tired looking butler opened the door.

"Miss, it is nearly two o'clock in the morning." He sighed.

"I know that and I'm sorry." I said, out of breath. "But I must speak with the Count."

"Alfred, what is going on?" I heard the Count ask.

"This young lady needs to speak with you." He turned; I could see Count Dracula coming down the main staircase in his dressing robe.

"Well then let her in, it is too cold for a young lady to be out in the cold."

"I need to speak with you privately." I told him.

"Come with me."

He led me to what looked like a study. After closing the door behind me he turned and stared at me.

"Now, why is it that you have come here this early Miss India?"

"My Father believes that you in league with the vampires and he is planning to burn down this manor."

His face became grave.

"Where did you hear this?"

"He just told me."

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"I am many things, but not in league vampires. Now we must figure out what to do about this. You shouldn't have come, you will be in great danger."

"If I didn't, you wouldn't have known until they were coming down the road with torches."

"I meant that you could have sent a servant." He turned his gaze to me.

"I had to get out of the house. Father thought you'd cast a love spell on me and sent for a priest."

"A love spell?"

"My brother said something about you seducing some women in London."

"I was unlucky there."

"You must have been."

"They were murdered after I met them. I'm a painter, they were my models."

"Then why did you leave the city?"

"Because people thought I was a murderer."

"People fear what they don't understand."

"Exactly. Now, you need to get out of here."

"To where? My Father is going to kill me when he finds out I came here."

"He thinks you're under a love spell, eh?"

"Yes, but I don't see what it has to do with anything."

"Where did he get that idea?"

"I don't know, my Father mistakes reality for fantasy sometimes."

"Was what he saw real?"

"What?"

"Why would he suspect that you were under a love spell?"

"I… I don't know."

"You're face betrays you."

"I say-"

"Shhh." He put his finger to my lips. "Let's wed tonight."

"What?"

"I fell in love with you the first time I met you. It is obvious that you did the same. If we get married and then leave the land we can start a life somewhere far from here."

"Count, we met only two days ago."

"What other choice to do we have?"

"Alright, but where would we find a priest?"

"There is one that travels with me. Come."

* * *

I snuggled into my husband's warm embrace before glancing up at him. He smiled before kissing my forehead.

"Good morning." He whispered, brushing my bangs away from my eyes.

"Good morning." I smiled. "What time is it?"

"Past noon."

"We need to get up."

"Yes, we do."

He pushed me away as he sat up. I pulled the covers around me after loosing his warmth. The sky behind the curtains was gray, and the clouds looked like they were going to burst at any second. Then he noticed something in the distance.

"Get your clothes on India." He ordered.

"What's out there?"

"Just do it."

We hurriedly got dressed. My heart was racing as I thought of my Father. He must have seen him in the distance with the villagers.

I was dragged outside to a waiting carriage. Neither of us had even sat down when it took off. Behind us I could hear hoof beats. My eyes darted to the windows, it had started raining and I couldn't see anything farther than a foot.

"It's alright." I felt his hand on my leg.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"Don't be. I'll never let anything happen to you."

The pounding of the rain seemed to get louder. There were voices in the distance; I recognized a couple of them. Our horse seemed to be slowing. Dracula hit the roof.

"Faster!"

But we didn't go faster, in fact, we seemed to be slowing down. We stopped a few seconds later. He smiled at me, and got out of the carriage. I went to follow him.

In front of us was a group of peasants. Behind us there was the sound of galloping horses. When I turned around, I could see my Father leading the men with Cedric not far behind. They both carried bows; their arrows never missed.

"We have finally caught you Count." My Father laughed.

"I did not know I was wanted." My husband replied calmly.

"Oh I suppose the vampires taught you their sense of humor too."

"Sir, I do not know where you got that information, but it is false."

"I doubt that. Now, you have taken something of mine, give it back."

"India is my wife Sir."

"What?"

"You promised her to me as a bride."

"Kill him."

I saw it before I could utter a sound. Cedric aimed his bow and let the arrow fly. It met its mark right at Dracula's heart. He fell into the mud; I rushed to his side.

"No." I whispered. "No, this can't be happening."

"Come India." My Father ordered. "And stop crying over that corpse."

* * *

"She's waking up!"

"You're lucky she isn't dead!"

The voices were coming from right next to me. Everything around me was blurry, but I could make out the sources. I blinked; they came into focus. Two short men with furry faces stood next to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, trying to lift my arms.

"You can't get out." One of them smiled.

"Those chains could hold vampires, and you're just a human." The other said.

"Don't be so sure." My voice was icy. "Eximo!"

The chains were instantly broken, bits flying in every direction. I didn't give the two men a second look as I hopped off the table. It was easy to get out of the building and I stood in the night for a second.

"How long have I been out?" I asked myself, looking at my watch. "A whole day! I need to get moving."

There was no time to waste, I ran down the hill. Immediately I recognized where I was. The Hellsing Manor wasn't a mile away, if I tried, I could get there in five minutes.

It took me three.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" A young woman demanded from behind her desk.

"I am looking for Sir Integra Hellsing." I repeated.

"That is I, but you have yet to tell me who you are."

"India, and that is enough for now. I have information regarding the vampire Master."

"How would you know about him?"

"That doesn't matter."

"You need to answer my master." The voice made my heart race, but I had to ignore it.

"I answer to no one Alucard."

"You know him?" Sir Integra looked shocked.

"A long time ago. Now, leave us Alucard."

I could hear him disappear behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. Then I turned my attention to Sir Integra.

"Master is planning to attack Derby in seven days." I informed her. "He will kill whoever is in his path and turn them into ghouls."

"Then I will send Alucard after him."

"He won't be enough."

"He is the King of Vampires."

"No, Master is. Master is three hundred years older than Alucard. He is stronger and smarter. The Hellsing family was barely able to contain him five hundred years ago. Our problem is that now he is much stronger."

"Our problem?"

"I will help the Hellsing Organization. If we work together we can defeat him."

"Who are you?"

"I told you."

"How do you know about vampires, it hasn't been released to the public."

"It's a long story."

"Then let's hear it."

"There isn't time."

"Surely it couldn't take seven days to tell."

"Probably not, but it isn't important now."

"Fine then. I will send some men to Derby."

"I hope your people are well trained."

"They are the best." I saw her stiffen a little.

"They'll need to be, because Master isn't an ordinary vampire."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is written, but will not be posted until next Saturday. Chapter 5 will be written this week, so have no fear. I'd also like to thank Denekrad for reviewing again, it's great to know that people enjoy my work.


	4. Weakness

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

Thanks to James for reviewing!

* * *

_"Stop crying over that corpse."_

_"He was in league with the vampires."_

_"The villagers said he was going to try and resurrect Master."_

_"He cast a spell on you."_

_"I'll never let anything happen to you."_

_"India…"_

* * *

I sat bolt upright. My whole body was covered in sweat and I was panting. Those voices, they were too real.

"Damn it." I muttered, throwing my blankets off before heading to the bathroom.

The water in the tap was cold, so different from my skin. Suddenly, I got the feeling that I was being watched. Glancing up, I could swear that there were eyes in the mirror, but none were.

_Stay away. _I thought, turning back to the bed. _Not now, not ever. We can never be together. _Sighing, I put my head in my hands as I sat back on the bed.

"Why the hell do I keep having that dream?" I asked. "That's the fifth time this week."

_It must be taunting me. _

A piercing siren made me jump. I stood up and looked out the window. Something had happened at the front gate. Grabbing my revolver, I ran to the front hall. Sir Integra was already there, along with the butler, Walter. She looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on?" She fumed.

Laughter filled the hall. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. That laugh, it was evil.

"What's wrong baby girl?" The laughter stopped and this voice replaced it. "Something happening that you didn't plan. Oh, poor you."

"Who the hell are you?" Sir Integra yelled.

"I am the Sun of the Night." A figure appeared above the front door. "I am Master."

"I thought I smelt something funny." I laughed.

"You are so like your father India. He was foolish too."

"I'm nothing like him." I just about growled.

"Oh, temper, temper. India doesn't like being reminded that she was disowned."

"How the hell would you know about that?"

"I know everything, I am the-"

"Shut up." Alucard's voice made me flinch. "No one speaks to my master that way."

"Ah Count, it is good to finally meet you. You know, all of the other vampires say you're powerful." The figure smirked. "I can't wait until we battle."

"You talk too much." He smiled the most evil smile I'd ever seen. "Let us fight now."

"Such talk, you can't back it up. Besides, my plan is not quite finished. Six days. In six days the fires of Hell will consume Derby. Until then, you and your wife have some catching up to do."

With that, the figure disappeared. The four of us were left staring at the wall. I didn't want to break the silence. It was obvious that Alucard didn't want to either.

"What the hell was he talking about?" It was Sir Integra who finally spoke.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I am sick of you telling me that. Just give me a straight answer for once."

"If we survive this battle in Derby, then I'll tell you."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the floor. I turned to see a young woman lying sprawled out, a sheepish grin on her face. It startled me to see fangs and red eyes.

"Sorry about that. I heard the sirens, but couldn't get out of my coffin." She told Sir Integra before she looked at me. "Hey, you're new here, aren't you?"

"Miss Victoria, this is India." Walter spoke, seeing no one else was going to. "Miss India, this is Alucard's fledgling, Miss Seras Victoria."

"Fledgling?" I looked up in surprise. "But you can't-"

"I did." He didn't look at me.

"What do you mean he can't?" Integra questioned me.

"He shouldn't be able to create other vampires or ghouls."

"I am a vampire India." His voice was like ice.

"A vampire created from pure blood."

"If I remember correctly, you aren't exactly a virgin."

"Will one of you tell me how you two know each other?" Sir Integra interrupted us.

"India is my wife and creator." He glared at me.

"What?"

"Impossible."

"She can't be. She'd have to be over five hundred years old. No human-"

"That is the part I don't get." He turned to me. "You're not a vampire, so what are you?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. But believe me, you'll be the first to know." My last words were filled with venom.

Without letting anyone reply, I turned and walked back to my room.

_

* * *

Why did you say that? You know you still love him._

_I can't love him._

I closed the door behind me.

_Why not?_

_Because of the promise I made._

_What's a broken promise to an eternity alone?_

The revolver was heavy as I pulled it from the holster.

_If it wasn't for this damn weakness I wouldn't even be here._

_No, you would have died an old maid, never knowing what it was like._

_Oh shut up._

_I'm serious; you would have never felt love._

"Shut up!" I slammed the revolver down on the bed. "That damn witch just had to get curious."

_Would you have preferred to die then?_

_Yes, anything would be better than this._

"So immortality isn't to your liking?" His voice made me freeze.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spun around and glared at him.

"Is it now against the law to see my wife?"

"You know we can't see each other."

"Why? Your father is dead, and so is your brother."

"But my family is not."

"My master won't-"

"I made a promise Alucard. I can't go back on it."

"India, they're dead."

"Hellsing is not. I didn't make the promise to my father or my brother, but to the Hellsing family. We can never live like we did."

"If you call one night living."

"Alucard, please. Don't make this any harder."

"If you didn't want to break the promise, then why are you here?"

"Master-"

"Hellsing could have handled him India!"

"No you can't! Damn it Alucard, the only reason my father was able to defeat him was because he got lucky and the sun came up. He won't make the same mistake twice."

"If that's true, then how can you help us?"

"Because I created a vampire, I can destroy them too."

"You're making no sense."

"Good, I don't like to make sense. Now get out."

He glared at me before disappearing. A small smile came over my face. I was still Hellsing; he had to obey me. Sitting down on my bed, I looked out the window. Outside the sun was coming up.

_Six more days…Now if only I could figure out how to defeat him._

_You told Alucard that you already knew how._

_I know how to defeat him, but I don't know how to do it._

_Then how do you defeat him?_

_Alucard was created through love, and though he dislikes the sun, it can't kill him._

_So?_

_All natural freaks are killed by sunlight, unless of course they are either manmade or have the blood of a very powerful manmade vampire in them. _

_So you're saying that Master must be manmade or related to a manmade vampire._

_Yes, and since humans make mistakes, we need to find out what mistake was made when he was created. That's his only weakness._

_Wait a minute; if humans make mistakes and that mistake is the vampire's weakness, what's Alucard's?  
Me. I made the mistake of creating him when I was desperate to have his love back. Therefore, he wants my love. He'd kill to get it._

_Well then, what's Master's weakness? What would he kill for?_

_I don't- that's it!_

_What?_

_Master wants power, he must have been created by someone who wanted power and planned to use Master to get it._

_Okay, so how do we use that against him?_

_Damn it._

_You haven't figured that out?_

_Give me a break, I just figured out what his weakness is._

There was a knock at the door that made me jump.

"Come in." I said, suddenly aware of where I was.

"Sir Integra wishes to see you." It was Walter.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

He smiled before leaving. I sighed as I stood up. It took me very little time to get down to the office. Sir Integra was sitting at her desk, waiting for me.

"You sent for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to know how you plan to defeat Master." She said.

"I really haven't figure that out yet."

"What do you mean you haven't figured it out yet! You said that you would help us defeat him. How do you plan to do that if you don't know how to bring him down?"

"I know his weakness, I just haven't figured out how to exploit it yet."

"And just what is his weakness?"

"Power, he wants power."

"How did you figure that out? And how do you even know it's correct?"

"Think about it, only manmade vampires and their brood can go out in to the sunlight, but they don't like it. When Master was defeated last time he ran to his coffin in fear of the sun, though he was unharmed. This coupled with the fact that humans always have a motive in creating vampires, means he has a human weakness. That weakness is power."

"If humans always have a motive, then what was the motive for Alucard? Also, what is his weakness?"

"The more people that know-"

"If I know his weakness then I'll be able to prevent Master from exploiting it."

"I doubt it. But if you really must know, his weakness is me."

"What?"

"He loves me, he'll kill anyone who tries to hurt me."

"I see." There was a moment of silence. "Well, it'll be difficult to exploit Master's weakness. What if we promised him power?"

"But how would we do that?"

"We could use something to tempt him into a seat of power."

"Then when he took the bait we could keep him there until sunrise. After sunrise he'll be weak enough for Alucard to kill."

"How do you know that Alucard will be able to kill him? He is manmade as well."

"Yes, but love can beat anything."

"If you say so."

"You do know that there will most likely be a lot of death before sunrise. Are you men ready for it?"

"We are. Just keep up your side of the bargain, execute the plan."

* * *

_Five days…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_Tonight is the test, I hope I'm right. The fate of the world depends on it.

* * *

_

A/N: The next chapter should be up for next weekend. I didn't get a chance to write it last week, but I'm going to be doing double duty to write the next two chapters. Until next time. 


	5. Alucard Falls

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

Warning: The following chapter contains a battle scene, which, following with Hellsing tradition, could be considered very bloody.

_

* * *

Are you ready India?_

_No, but I don't really have a choice, do I? _

I stood inside an old warehouse near the center of Derby. It was nearly midnight, and Master was due to appear at any moment. Everything was in place; everyone knew what to do. Yet I was still nervous.

_What else do you expect? You're fighting the battle of the century._

_Something just doesn't feel right. _

The clock tower began to chime.

_It's time; Master will be here any minute._

A siren went off in the distance. I looked out a dusty old window. Smoke was rising from the other side of town. My heart stopped. Why didn't it occur to me that Master might use fire? As I stood up, something moved behind me.

"I don't use fire India." The voice was sinister.

"Master." I gasped, whirling around.

"The one and only. Your simple technology can't defeat me."

_I have to buy time!_

"How do you know?"

"India, India, you truly are a Hellsing. So naïve…"

"I am not naïve!"

"Temper, temper. I'm sure your father would have not wanted you to anger me."

"He wouldn't have cared, I was nothing but a pawn."

"And now you are nothing but a pawn."

"What?" I stopped.

_No!_

"You are going to be my pawn."

"No, you can't." There was fear in my voice.

"You will be my bait India. You are the Count's only weakness."

I spun around, but there was there was only a window. We were several stories up; it would be suicide to jump. With what I was facing, it wasn't a bad idea.

I smashed through the glass at full speed. The pain went unnoticed as I grabbed for the fire escape. My eyes shot up; Master had disappeared. _Where the hell is he?_ Warm air rushed around my ear. I froze, my heart pounding against my ribs.

"Boo." He whispered.

My head jerked around. Master was behind me, standing on nothing. I kicked out and managed to hit him. Immediately, I found the ladder and climbed down. Master was waiting for me. His eyes glowed red, if they could have set fire to me, they would have.

"You're testing my patience girl." He growled, baring his fangs.

"Get used to it." I spat back.

He lunged at me, and I dodged. There was clashing behind me, he must have run into garbage cans. When I spun around to face him, my revolvers were drawn. They were useless in the fight, but at least they'd slow him down.

"You forgotten India, your technology won't stop me."

"I don't intend to stop you." I said as I squeezed the trigger. "I just need to slow you down."

It didn't seem to affect him, but I saw blood pouring out of his wounds. Something had to be happening. He slowed for a second, and began to smile. My heart stopped. The wounds closed up on their own and the bullets popped out.

"I told you, your technology can't stop me."

"No." I gasped.

"What is it India? Your little plan fail?"

A shadow passed over the alley. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a flash of red. The figure suddenly appeared in front of me, between Master and I.

"I thought I smelt something foul."

_Alucard, no! Go back!_

He flinched, but didn't move. I saw him shake his head.

_Not this time India._

"The Count has arrived." Master laughed.

_You have to leave!_

"It's about time, I was wondering why you didn't come running when she jumped."

_Wait; did he just say what I thought he said?_

A growl came from Alucard.

_Alucard, don't!_

_What?  
He knows._

_What the hell does he know?_

_Your weakness._

_I have no weakness._

_You do. Me._

Just then, Master lunged. Alucard dodged, but I couldn't get out of the way in time. Pain engulfed my shoulder and I let out a cry as I stumbled back. I clutched the wound; my hand quickly became warm with blood.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

I heard Alucard before I saw him. He lunged at Master, but Master avoided him easily. Then Master turned to me and smirked. Without warning he lunged at me. This time, Alucard stepped in his way.

Blood went everywhere. I couldn't help letting out a gasp. Alucard sunk to the ground, a low groan escaping him.

"Come now Count, one hit?"

"I'm not through with you yet."

Somehow he managed to get to his feet. He was slow on his feet, only managing to dodge Master every once in a while. The other times he got hit in the arm or leg, and even getting hit full in the chest. Alucard stood panting at the other side of the alley. I couldn't believe how tired he looked.

Master turned to look at me. His smile was sickening.

"Your technology can't defeat me." He laughed. "He's weak, because of you."

"No." I whispered, drawing myself to my full height.

_It's true._

"You were so selfish, wanting him back."

"No."

_I was._

"This is all your fault."

"No!"

_Yes!_

I lunged at him, not caring anymore. He just smiled. A stabbing pain engulfed my stomach. My eyes were filled with confusion.

"You are his weakness." He pulled me off his knife. "And he is yours."

I stumbled back, hitting the wall. Slowly, I slid down, eventually landing on the pavement. The ground around me was starting to turn red. Both my hands were covered with it.

"NO!"

A red blur rushed at Master. He didn't even bother trying to dodge. Instead he threw Alucard over his head into a wall. There was a sickening thud as he hit the wall.

"No." I gasped.

He landed not ten feet from me. I could feel the blood running down my arm and flowing out of my stomach as I crawled over to him. When I rolled him over, his eyes were closed. Putting my hand on his chest, I could feel a heart beat.

"He's not dead yet." Master's voice came from behind me. "But he will be soon. At least as dead as a vampire can get."

"You bastard!"

"He is dead India. You are alone again."

With that, he threw his knife to my feet.

"Feel free to join him."

I heard him leave, but my focus was on Alucard.

"Alucard." I whispered.

His eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. I could feel tears of joy escaping me. He blinked before staring at me.

"India-" His voice was weak.

"Shh. Be still."

"You're hurt-"

I gently put my finger to his lips. He stopped and stared at me, a small smile coming over his handsome features.

_I love you._

_Don't say that. Drink._

I offered my wrist to him, but he turned away.

_No._

_You have to._

My hand groped for the knife. It was next to my foot.

_I don't want to hurt you._

I pulled the knife across my wrist, which was already covered in blood. It was a sharp pain, but nothing compared to the rest of my body. Slowly, I brought it to his mouth.

_Drink._

In his eyes, I could see that he didn't want to, but his vampire instincts took over. He latched onto my wrist, sucking out as much blood as he could. I closed my eyes; it hurt so much. Little by little, I could feel pressure from his fangs. It got stronger and stronger. Suddenly, I felt him fully latch on.

"STOP!" I pushed him away with all the strength I had left.

He fell back to the pavement. All of his wounds had healed.

"Go." I whispered. "Go Alucard."

"India."

"Go! That is an order."

He stood up and took a step towards me. Then he stopped.

_Go._

I didn't see him go, my vision was already getting blurry. Somehow, I managed to find my way back to the wall. As I leaned up against it, my eyelids started to get heavy. A tickling suddenly enveloped my throat; I coughed and tasted blood.

For some reason, I laughed. It was ironic, dying at the hands of vampires, creatures I'm supposed to hate, to hunt. Tonight I was the hunted, the victim. My eyelids were just too heavy, and slipped closed. I could feel my heart slowing, then it stopped.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, kind of didn't have time to write two chapters this week. (cringes) However, I will try my hardest to have Chapter 6 ready for next weekend. 


	6. Master's Demise

A/N: Thanks to Brittlemoon and naruto-fanfic for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Wished upon a star, but it didn't come true.

* * *

Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I let out a moan as the pain began to recede. Whatever it left began to tingle and slowly, my entire body was tingling. Within minutes I became aware of my surroundings. Then it hit me.

"No!" I gasped, struggling to stand.

My legs nearly gave way and I leaned against an alley wall. There, I stood panting, my mind trying to figure out what to do.

_What am I going to do now? I have to get to the fight, but what'll I do?_

Then it hit me, the power. The power the witch had given me. It wouldn't kill him, but it'd stall him. After the sun rose, then Alucard would be able to kill him.

_But wouldn't Alucard be as venerable as Master?_

_No, remember what the witch said: "love is a double-edged sword."_

-

"Master! I yelled as I skidded into the abandoned lot.

Everyone one in the lot looked shocked. It surprised me to see that many people there. Sir Integra, Walter, and Seras stood in back, while Alucard stood between them and Master. I was Alucard who seemed to most surprised to see me. He took a step towards me but stopped. Master just smiled.

"I was waiting for you." Though he smiled, I could hear fear in his voice.

"It's time to finish this." I growled. "Once and for all."

"I've told you before, your technology can't defeat me."

"This isn't technology."

"What?"

"Necto!"

Vines broke though the concrete and ensnared Master. He looked at me, then at the vines. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"Very good, very good. This is going to make this even more fun."

A burst of light erupted from Master and the vines disintegrated. Alucard tried to get in front of me, but I put my arm out, stopping him.

_No._

_India, I can't let him-_

_I can hold him off until dawn. Then you can finish him._

_India-_

_Please, just trust me. Now, get back._

"Ara!"

"Your simple spells won't protect them I will-"

"Shut up. Let's fight."

He smirked.

"Very well."

He raised his arms; a fire erupted around us, sealing us off from the others. I flinched, unprepared. Master smirked.

" Nidor!"

The flames died down and I glared at him.

"Party pooper."

"Erumpo."

Flames and lava shot at him. It covered him; his screams of anguish echoed throughout the area. Then there was a snap, the flames and lava disappeared.

"Just kidding."

Something whizzed by my ear. It hit the shield and exploded. I glanced back. The shield held; I let out a sigh of relief.

"You'll pay for that.

Another thing came at me; it knocked me into the wall. I was winded and it took me a second to get back up.

"Ready to give up India?"

It was then that I noticed hints of pink on the horizon. I let a small smile cross my face.

"You want to surrender Master? Because you have no chance."

"Oh really?" He laughed. "You've gone mad India."

"NO more than before."

"The sky began to get lighter.

"A true Hellsing."

"Tutela absentis!"

In an instant Alucard was in front of me. I sighed and stepped back.

_I love you._

_India, this is dangerous get back._

_You'll defeat him._

_India?_

_Don't worry; you're stronger than him. I love you._

I could tell that he didn't understand, but nodded anyway. As he stepped forward, I stepped back towards the others. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them move away from me. That wasn't good. Right now I don't need enemies in Hellsing.

By now the sun was starting to shine into the lot. Master gasped and moved into the shadows. Alucard flinched when I hit him, but otherwise didn't move. He smirked when he saw Master.

"Are you afraid of a little sunlight?"

"How… How are you not affected?" Master gasped, holding his chest.

"Let's finish this."

A flash of red enveloped the entire lot. It blinded me and suddenly, I felt a crippling pain in my chest. Gripping my chest, I began gasping for air. My legs gave out; I fell tot eh ground, unable to fight off the darkness.

-

"India."

I could hear the voice, I knew it, but I couldn't place it.

"India."

_Alucard!_

It was so close. My arms were heavy as I reached for it. His outline began to appear before me. Both of my arms felt like there were lead weights attached to them. The outline was getting closer, but I couldn't reach it.

"Alucard." It was barely a whisper.

A warm hand touched my face. That made me flinch. Without warning, everything came into focus. Alucard stood above me, eyes filled with concern. No one else was there. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I muttered, struggling to sit up.

"You don't remember?"

He pulled me to rest against his chest. It was comforting to feel it rise and fall.

"Not really."

"What do you remember?"

"The flash of red light, and then a pain in my chest."

The spot still hurt in memory. He seemed to sense that and put his hand on it.

"Here?"

"Yes."

He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed, relaxing into his embrace.

"I love you."

"India?"

"I'm going to have to go soon."

"No."

"Alucard, I can't stay."

"Then I'll come with you."

His grip became tighter.

"You can't, you have to stay here."

"India…"

"Alucard, we can't."

"Why not? Don't we deserve this?"

I turned my head to look at him. There were tears in my eyes.

"Someone once told me that 'love is a double-edged sword.' It helped you defeat Master but…"

It was impossible to finish as tears began to flow. His eyes scoured my face before pulling me to his chest.

"I love you."

-

It felt like I was on trial as I sat in front of Sir Integra's desk. She was pacing behind the chair. Walter stood at the door, eyeing me suspiciously. The look he gave me was daring me to try something. Alucard leaned against the corner. His appearance was casual and carefree, but I knew that he was worried about what Sir Integra was about to say.

"Witchcraft cannot be tolerated here." She said, not pausing her stride.

"That is fine." I replied. "Because I'm not staying much longer."

"No, we cannot tolerate witchcraft here in England. The Protestant Church does not allow it."

"There are more dangerous things in this world than these magic tricks."

"You are a witch."

"Sadly no. But if I were, how my father would be turning in his grave about now. All Hellsing cares about is eradicating what they think is evil."

"Then why did you come back?"

"I didn't want to see England destroyed by Master."

"Alucard could have defeated him."

"No, Master defeated him. It was because of me that he was revived."

"He was only defeated because you were there."

"And it was because I was there that he defeated Master."

"I can't take the chance that someone else will find out about his weakness."

She raised a gun to my head. Alucard stepped forward, but I put my hand up.

"How many times are you prepared to fire that gun?"

"What?"

"It'll kill me, yes, but I'll come back, each and every time."

"Impossible. You can't-"

I can, and it will happen. You can't stop it."

She was left speechless. The whole room was silent. Something inside told me that it was time to leave. As my hand reached the doorknob Sir Integra spoke.

"You promised me that you'd tell us who you are."

"You know who I am." I turned to look at her.

"Only that you are Hellsing." She said. "You never told us about how you created Alucard and why you are still here."

"It's a long story."

"Since Master is gone we have time."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it wasn't out earlier. I didn't write anything during the week and Friday night I looked up and thought: Crap! Well, anyway, hopefully I'll be better about the next one. Until next time, sleep tight.


	7. Creation

Disclaimer: You know those chain letters that have you make a wish and it'll come true if you send it to millions of people? Well, they lie.

Thanks again to naruto-fanfic for reviewing!

* * *

"He got what was coming to him." Cedric said as he pulled me from the mud.

"How could you say that?" I whispered. "How could you say that about my husband?"

"He was a witch India."

"No, he wasn't."

"You're still under his spell."

"Cedric, please," I stopped and looked into his eyes. "You're the sensible one, please."

"India…"

"What are they going to do with his…the body?"

"It'll probably end up as food for the wild dogs."

"Cedric, please, just give him a burial."

He stared down at me. It was impossible to believe that he didn't hear my pounding heart. If I could only get him back to the lab, maybe it was possible to bring him back. Sure the experiments hadn't worked, but…I have to try.

"Boy." He turned to one of the servants. "Put the body in the morgue."

* * *

Of all of the volumes of text in the Hellsing library, there was not one on how to resurrect anyone. The Bible was the only thing that even mentioned it. It had been only a few days, but the body was already starting to decompose. There wasn't much time left.

"What am I going to do?" I slammed another book shut.

I could feel tears in my eyes. _It's hopeless. There's no way I can bring him back. I was just kidding my self to think I could. I'm sorry my love._

Closing my eyes, I willed it all away. That when I opened them, everything would be the way it should be. Dracula and I would be happy together and Father wouldn't sill think he was in league with the vampires…

"That's it!" I sat bold upright. "Father wants something to help defeat vampires. Dracula will be that!" Jumping up, I raced over to the corpse. There was so much to do, and time was running out.

* * *

Beads of sweat covered my face. The lab was steaming and getting hotter my the minute. It'd been nearly six hours since I started, now was the test. If this didn't work, then… well, it was in God's hands now.

It took all of my strength throw the switch. Nothing happened. My heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. I raced to the other side of the room and pulled a knife from one of the cabinets.

Standing above him, I pulled it across my wrist. The blood dripped down to his lips. There was a flutter of the eyelids. Slowly, they opened. The eyes weren't brown anymore. No, they were blood red.

Suddenly, he bared his teeth and lunged. He attached himself to my wrist. I let out a cry of pain, but he just gripped tighter. Instinctively, I jerked my arm back. That got him off.

Wrapping a cloth around it, I stared at him. Sitting up, he surveyed the room, before coming to me. He smiled, white fangs gleaming. There was blood dripping down his chin, my blood.

"Dracula…" I murmured.

"Hello darling." His voice was different. "It is time for dinner, and you're on the menu."

"No."

He was standing in front of me before I could blink. Adrenaline kicked in and I pushed him away. I was half way to the door as he fell into the table. My feet pounded against the ground. The closest way out of the house was the front door.

Behind me I could hear him. Slamming the basement door, I ran through the front door. It was pouring rain and I was soaked only a few steps from the front arch.

I could hear him getting closer. The mud made me slip. Somehow I managed to regain my footing. Didn't last long though. There was an embankment near an old stream. It was all mud; I couldn't avoid it.

Covered in mud, I landed in the stream. There was movement on the embankment. A shadow jumped off and splashed into the water.

"Stay back!"

A hand gripped my throat. It squeezed tight, lifting me off my feet. Gasps came from my throat. Franticly scratching the hands, they suddenly let go. I splashed down.

"Dracula." I buried my face in his chest. "Please, you must remember em."

"I… India?"

His eyes were still red, but they held the same look they used to. The weight on me was suddenly lifted. He was alive.

"Oh Dracula." I smiled, tears mixing with the rain. "You're alive."

"But how?"

"I'll tell you later, we need to get out of here before someone sees you here."

I grabbed his hand and led him inside. There was no one in the entranceway fortunately.

"What about your family?"

"I'll tell Father that you're one of my experiments or something like that."

"India." He grabbed my wrist.

I flinched' his eyes glowed for a moment before returning to normal.

"If…" He began again. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I'm my Father's best pawn."

* * *

All day I avoided my Father, but I couldn't manage to get out of dinner. It was going to be just the three of us. I would have preferred a large one, with many people. Then I'd be able to blend in. Most likely, I would have been able to avoid the both of them all night. This, however, was not the case.

"I hope you have recovered India." My father said.

"I have."

"Good, now we just need to find you a suitor."

I picked up my glass, keeping my eye on him. He hadn't said anything about my wrist yet. Maybe he hadn't noticed. The glass shook as I brought it up to my lips.

"Are you alright India?" Cedric took it from me.

"I must still be sick." I managed a weak smile.

_I am so good._

"Go rest." Father ordered. "We don't need you to be tired for your future husband."

_I already have a husband, and he's sitting in the basement right now._

"Of course."

Standing up, I turned to leave, but something caught my hand. My heart stopped.

"What is this?" Cedric gently touched the bandage.

"I cut myself in the lab." I tried to pull away from him.

"Let me take a look."

"It's nothing."

He started unwrapping it. Slowly, the bandage came off. Then it was all off. Gasps came from them.

"India." Father's voice was filled with rage. "What the hell is going on?"

I was quiet and he stood up. His hand made contact with my cheek, making it sting.

"What the hell is going on? When were you bitten?"

"It was part of my experiment." I whispered.

"We'll just see about that."

He roughly grabbed my arm. I was pulled to the stairs. The march down took too little time. There was movement in the lab. Cedric lit a candle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him.

"What are you doing to her?" The voice broke the silence.

Startled, Father let go of me. Another hand pulled me behind Dracula.

"This is the Devil's work!" Father groped for something to fend him off.

"No!" I pushed him behind me.

"You did this!"

"Father, this is the end result."

"This is your experiment?"

"Yes, he should be able to kill any vampire."

"But what is he?"

"He's…" I turned to look at him. "A vampire."

"So this is way you wanted your husband's body." Cedric said.

_I can't let them know its Dracula!_

"No, I just made it to his likeness."

"What is its name?"

I glance up at him; his eyes shone bright red in the light. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Alucard."

Father looked him over. Then he froze. My breath caught in my throat. He suddenly whirled around, throwing me against one of the tables. Glass shattered and I heard the sound of a scuffle. It took all of my energy to lift my head up to see.

Alucard had pinned Father to the wall. Cedric was trying to get him off. An arm came back, tossing Cedric across the room into a wall. Blood dripped down his face. Suddenly, Alucard dropped my Father and whirled around to Cedric. Picking my brother up by his collar he bared his fangs.

"No!"

He sank his fangs into his neck. I used the rest of my strength to get to him. Cedric was pale as I tore whim from Alucard's grasp. Standing up, I stood between them.

Without warning, a light engulfed him. The light muffled his screams. Slowly, it began to fade. Eventually, there were just rings of light around his legs and wrists.

"You have forcibly taken blood from a family that has given it to you willingly." A voice filled the room. "As punishment you will serve them until the family is no more."

The voice faded. All four of the rings disappeared. He dropped to his knees, pain written all over his face. I started to rush to him, but was thrown back. My Father's face was contorted with anger.

"You wretched girl!" He screamed. " You did this to us, you brought that thing on us!"

"Father." Cedric said weakly, lifting himself to his feet. "That voice, it said that, that thing, is to serve us, India's experiment worked."

Father stared. He was deep in thought. I held my breath. Then, he nodded.

"You are right Cedric." He turned and shook his finger at me. "But you still created a vampire, something that the family has been fighting for centuries. You are never to come back here again. And from this point on, you are no longer a Hellsing."

* * *

A/N: I think I'm getting into the habit of writing this on Saturday and Sunday before posting them Sunday night. Well anyway, next chapter is the last one. That one will, hopefully, be longer. Until then, sleep tight.


	8. Love's Spell

Disclaimer: If I owned them, the English manga would come out more than once every eight or so months.

Thanks to naruto-fanfic for reviewing!

* * *

"Can you pay for that drink?" The waiter asked as he took my order.

"Will this do?" I pulled out a few shillings.

"Of course Miss." He smiled, his greedy little hands grabbing the coins before moving to the next table.

_Pig._

I sighed and dropped my head to my hands. _What am I going to do? Where can I go? Surrey? No, Father will have told Uncle Thomas by the time I get there. I could always go to France for a few years, and then figure it out from there. At least it would be warmer there. _I smiled at the thought._ I'll do that then. Tomorrow I'll get to London and catch a boat to France._

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made ma jump. An old woman smiled at me. She was missing several teeth and her gray hair was filled with twigs and dirt.

"Miss." She said, "You seem sad. Maybe I can help."

"Thank you for your concern." I was wary, "But I don't need any help."

"Come now." She sat down across from me. "There must be something I can do."

"It'd be great if you could turn back time." I took a sip from my glass.

"How would that affect the one you love. He would have died anyway."

I spit out my drink, coughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Count Dracula would have been killed by your brother no matter what you did."

"How do you know that?"

"I know many things. And I can help you India."

"Keep your black magic to yourself." I told her, standing up. "I want no part of it."

""I can help you see him again."

"How? My Father would never let me near him."

"There will be a leader of the Hellsing family who will let you be with him. That is, if you let her."

"What?"

"I can make you immortal."

"Im… Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with magic."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You want my help?"

For a moment, I hesitated. I would give anything to have him back. This wouldn't guarantee that, but it would give me that chance. If I didn't do it, my future would be just as uncertain. My mind was made up.

"Yes…please."

"Remember, love is a double-edged sword. You will be his greatest weakness. However, you will also be his greatest power. Remember that India."

I gaped at her, unable to form words. Then, she started chanting.

"Tribuo suus eternus vita. Si suus pectus pectoris subsisto, permissum is satus iterum. Tribuo suus ops servo insons insontis. Permissum suus exsisto hac insquequo diligo est instituo. Permissum is venio in nomen of diligo."

The tavern disappeared and a white light replaced it. Such a pain engulfed me that I couldn't bear to stand. It forced me to my knees. Quickly, I found myself fighting off darkness. That battle, however, was not won.

* * *

"Since then I have waited for the time that I would see him again." I said, looking around the room.

Sir Integra sat in a plush, red armchair next to the fireplace. Walter was standing at the back of the chair. Seras also sat, in a small chair on the other side of the fire. Alucard leaned against the wall in the far corner. All had been listening intently to my story.

"So where did you go?" Seras questioned.

"France, Spain, Greece. About 1850 I got bored of Europe and went to the new world. It wasn't until a few years ago that I returned to Britain."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Sir Integra was looking at me intently.

"I'll probably go to Greece. It is beautiful this time of year."

"Why not stay? You would be of great help to the Hellsing Organization."

"Thank you, but I would only be a burden. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to stay in one place. I'm too used to moving around."

"Well then, we will provide you transport to wherever you are going."

"Thank you again, but I'm going to head over myself."

"When are you leaving?"

"By sunrise."

* * *

"Why are you going?" He asked quietly.

"I have to."

"You don't, Sir Integra will let us-"

"She may, but I can't stay knowing that I'm your weakness."

"India…"

"I'm sorry."

I felt tears start to form. His eyes softened. Striding over to me, he pulled me to his chest.  
"I love you." I whispered.

"This can't keep happening."

"No, it can't. But what can we do?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know." He brushed a bang out of my eyes.

"The world's always against us, isn't it? I wish we could have just one more night."

"It would only leave us wanting more."

"You're right. Damn it…"

"India…"

I met his gaze. Slowly, he moved closer until our lips touched. It was gentle at first, but quickly got passionate. Out of air, I had to break it off. Panting, I could feel my face get warm. I couldn't look up at him.

"You're blushing India." He chuckled.

"I'm simply out of breath." I glanced up.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I love you." I kissed him again.

"India." He sighed, pulling me back to his chest.

We stood there for a moment. It felt like an eternity. I didn't want ti to end. But the sun was rising.

"I have to go now."

"I know."

Suddenly, a white light appeared around us. I clung to him, fearful.

"Lovers together once again." The voice came from he light, it was the same one form when…

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Magic has no name India Hellsing."

He pulled me closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"Lovers who had just one night deserve more. She gave her mortality for the chance to be with him. He gave his life for hers. After five hundred years, you get your chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Finally, you will get your chance."

The voice faded and the light vanished. I looked up at him.

"What the he-" I stopped.

He stared at me blankly, but his eyes weren't red. They were brown. And his fangs were gone.

"What is it?"

"You're eyes." I brought my hand to his face. "They're brown."

"That's not possible."

"They are, you're mortal."

"And you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm mortal, what about you?"

"I… I don't know." I turned towards the window. "Aperio."

It didn't budge. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe I was mortal too. I grabbed a letter opener fro the nightstand. Sliding it cross the back of my arm, it drew blood. But it didn't heal immediately.

"My God, I'm mortal."

"Oh India."

His embrace was warm. I snuggled into it. For the first time in five hundred years, I was happy.

_

* * *

"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

A/N: And that is the end. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. It was really hard for me to figure out how to end this._ Creator_ has been an experience and I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have. 


End file.
